


Deep In My Heart

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Glam Rock - Fandom, Syd Barrett - Fandom, marc bolan - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Glam Rock, Heartbreak, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mental Anguish, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Syd is sleeping after a late night, and is awoken by the telephone ringing. He answers it, only to hear June's voice telling him the worst possible news about Marc.





	Deep In My Heart

Syd woke up with a start to the sound of the telephone ringing. He figured whom ever it was would eventually hang up, and call back later. It was only around 7 AM and Syd hadn't even gone to bed until around 3AM. He'd spent the afternoon with Marc making love as Marc's girl friend, Gloria wasn't due to fly in until later. She did not know about the time Marc and Syd spent together, few did, but they kept their liaisons quiet.

The phone continued to ring, and Syd finally had had enough! He tore the sheets and blanket back, stomped downstairs in his Y fronts, muttering under his breath. 'Somebody better be dead,' he thought to himself, a thought he would soon regret having.

When Syd got to the phone, he yanked the receiver off and yelled, "Hello!" into the phone, and was about to curse the other person on the line when, he heard June's voice. It sounded like she had been crying, and her voice broke as she spoke. "Have you heard, Syd?" she asked.

"Heard, heard what? I've been asleep, why what's going on?" June began to sob, and he knew something awful had happened. He was almost afraid to ask what it was, but he had to know.

"June, tell me, tell me what happened." Syd asked, lump in his throat.

"Marc's dead!" she wailed. He knew how much she cared for him, even when he continued with his cheating. Syd wasn't happy either, but at least they were not married.

"What, what do you mean d-dead?" Syd could hardly spit the last word out.

"Car accident, just a mile from his home, they say he died on impact." Syd felt faint upon hearing this, and sat on one of the bar stools near by, stretching the phone line.

"What about the driver?" Syd asked.

"Gloria was driving, and she's in a coma with various broken body parts. The police are still investigating." She added.

"Marc's dead." Syd mouthed slowly.

He put the receiver down, in a daze, and just left it. June's voice could be heard in the background, but it was faraway.

"Marc's dead." Syd said again, trying to absorb those terrible words.

He walked into the living room as if he were in a trance and decided to turn on the radio. When he did, there was a newscaster describing Marc's accident, so he switched stations. It was the same thing on the next one, and the next. Syd picked up the radio and threw it with a cry, and it landed and broke into pieces. 

He then sat down on the sofa and began to weep uncontrollably. They had just been together, and in fact he was sure if he grabbed the shirt he was wearing yesterday, his scent would still be there!

Syd's heart was breaking as his mind began to race. He knew he would not be able to attend the funeral, and visiting the accident site would be too much, at least now. He just couldn't understand why his driver wasn't driving, and why Gloria was. 'He'd be alive if she hadn't.' He thought.

Marc had always mentioned time and time again that he would not see old age, but that's something most rockstars say and believe. It's not supposed to happen, not with Marc. He was all cleaned up and had a child.'

Thinking of this, only made him sick down to his heart. He would not be turning on the television, or getting the newspaper any time soon. Syd could not bear seeing his beloved Marc's face or an obituary.

Syd tried to wipe his tears, but they flowed endlessly, though his eyes began to swell and puff up, and his nose ran. Finally, he got up to wipe his face, and went upstairs. His acoustic guitar was there as he had been playing it before he went to sleep.

He picked it up and began to play 'Spaceball Ricochet,' and tears began to flow, as he rocked himself side to side. He wondered, if he would ever find happiness in the arms of another, for there was no one on earth like Marc Bolan.


End file.
